The Third Generation Partnership Project (3GPP) has organized and developed long-term evolution (LTE) or “4G” standards for wireless cellular networks. As LTE protocols continue to evolve, 3GPP has introduced guidelines for coordinated multi point (CoMP) links. CoMP links may improve network performance on cell edges by establishing active back-up channels between a user equipment (UE) and a neighbor base station (NBS) and a serving base station (SBS). For example, a serving base station may select a neighbor base station from a CoMP set of base stations to establish an active back-up channel. The active back-up channel may provide additional network connectivity as a user equipment, such as a cell phone, distances itself from the serving base station at the cell edge. As the serving base station signal dissipates, the neighbor base station may provide a supplementary coordinated link.